RAW 1265: August 21, 2017
Episode recap 'Emma vs. Nia Jax' Chalk this week up to a learning experience for Emma, who grumbled about Nia Jax stealing her opportunities backstage within earshot of the imposing Superstar and was “given a chance,” as it were, to back up her words. It did not end well. Emma, to her credit, knew she was somewhat doomed from the jump, so she slapped Jax in the face and threw hands instantly. Unfortunately for her, the opposition was too strong. While Jax didn't quite brutalize her foe to the point of "#GiveEmmaCPR" as she promised during their confrontation backstage, she quickly put Emma away with a brutal Samoan Drop nonetheless. 'Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Samoa Joe confronted John Cena and Roman Reigns' Raw General Manager Kurt Angle had been promising to bring a big-name Superstar to Raw all day long. Well, he’s here, his name is John Cena and someone is not happy about it. The Cenation Leader revealed his return to Raw was both a perk of his free agent status and part of his desire to seek out Roman Reigns, who he’s circled in Fatal 4-Ways and Twitter spats, but never one-on-one in the ring. Alas, before they could throw down in the fight Cena was hungry for, The Miz crashed the party and openly demanded to know why Cena and Reigns received all the marquee “moments” at the expense of the Intercontinental Champion. When Miz essentially demanded a main-event moment, Cena floated the idea of himself and Reigns teaming up to challenge The Awesome One and whichever Miztourage member volunteered to be his partner. As it turned out, Samoa Joe stepped up to take the slot and assert his own dominance. The Samoan Submission Machine caught the 16-time World Champion with a surprise punch to ignite a melee, though Cena and Reigns briefly won the day when they sent Joe and Miz packing at the end of the ensuing brawl. 'Alexa Bliss confronted Raw Women’s Champion Sasha Banks' The Brooklyn curse is broken, and Sasha Banks is once again Raw Women’s Champion. But she shouldn’t get too comfortable just yet: Alexa Bliss was quick to confront The Boss, invoking her rematch clause for next week’s Raw even though Banks invited her to throw down then and there. Despite the way she lost the title at SummerSlam, Bliss perhaps has a reason to be optimistic about the potential encounter: While she does boast three previous reigns as Raw Women's Champion, Sasha has never successfully defended the title. In other words, there may yet be one hex left for The Boss to break. 'John Cena & Roman Reigns vs The Miz & Samoa Jose' The Miz got his main event moment, though likely not the one he expected, as The A-Lister suffered the deciding pinfall in Raw’s main-event tag team match that pitted the Intercontinental Champion & Samoa Joe against the strange, uneasy alliance of John Cena & Roman Reigns. The Cenation Leader and The Big Dog never quite entirely got on the same page in the bout, though to be fair, Miz & Joe were struggling as well. The WWE Universe’s incessant chanting got in The Awesome One’s head early and often, nearly nullifying the pre-match strategy Joe had so intimidatingly laid out. Despite the crowd noise, The Samoan Submission Machine was all business, cutting off a Five-Knuckle Shuffle attempt on The A-Lister and kicking off a brawl that nearly allowed Miz to claim the win after Reigns, who was seemingly aiming for Joe, accidentally Superman Punched Cena while he was trapped in the Coquina Clutch. But Miz took too long to set up his own Skull-Crushing Finale and was planted with a match-ending Attitude Adjustment for his troubles. Cena and Reigns didn’t seem much excited by their win, sharing a tension-filled moment in the ring wherein Reigns visibly said “my bad” for hitting Cena with the punch. By his partner’s look, it seemed like the apology would, for this time, at least, suffice. Featured Superstars * Sasha Banks * Nia Jax * Alexa Bliss * Maryse * Emma Results # Nia Jax def. Emma # John Cena & Roman Reigns def. Intercontinental Champion The Miz & Samoa Joe (w/ Maryse) Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2017 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Emma Category:Maryse Category:Nia Jax Category:Sasha Banks